


Wolf-formers meet the originals

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Blades is a water-baby, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Wolf versions of the rescue bots meet the rescue bots. (Water-baby is someone who loves water.)





	1. Transform and swim.

Heatwave blinked in shock as the blinding white light faded, leaving black spots across his vision. After a few seconds, they faded as well and gave him a clear view of a dock, which was a problem due to the fact that he was in a forest before the light hit them. 

“I did not Expect that.” A strange voice came from above his head and he scrambled to his paws with a snarl. A yelp followed his outburst but he staggered, his head spinning from moving too fast. 

“Doc, what are wolves doing here?” A deeper voice asked in a calm but commanding tone. 

“Uh…” The first man didn’t seem to have an answer. Heatwave flattened his ears, taking a moment to take in his surroundings. He didn’t bother with the humans or the rather large vehicles they were around.

“Ugh, Heatwave, what happened?” Boulder shifted to human, oblivious to the actual humans who gasped at his sudden appearance. 

“Boulder!” Heatwave glowered at him but shifted as well, falling back against a support post for the dock. His head managed to stop spinning but he was still unsure if it was going to stay that way. 

“In his defense, whatever just happened to us is rather disorienting.” Chase flopped over with expiration. Heatwave narrowed his eyes, looking around for the last of their little pack. 

“Where’s….?” Heatwave started to ask but his eyes landed on a boy who was staring at him. He stopped and bared his teeth slowly got to his feet. “We should leave. NOW. We already exposed ourselves to these humans.”

“Hey, wait! We won’t do anything” The boy ran forward, waving his hands. Boulder and Chase shifted closer to him in defense. The vehicles suddenly transformed into large human like metal…things. 

“What the Hel…?” Heatwave jerked back at the towering red metal man and felt the shock from the others. 

“We are no threat to you or your friends.” His own voice came from the man-vehicle. 

“This is hightly illogical.” Chase murmured from behind him and he stood.

“If you are no threat like you say then why did you bring us here in that weird flash of light? And where is Blades?” He snapped, crossing his arms even though he was a little frightened by staring down something that sounded like him and could kill him by stepping on him if it so chose to.

“That was an accident, and one I can reverse as soon as I figure out how it happened.” The first man walked forward. Heatwave think that his name was Doc. “It might take a few days though, and if you all landed here Blades could still be from wherever you came from.” Heatwave glared at him and he started to stutter, “Or he could just be near here.”

“I’m here” Blades called out. He was several feet behind the group of metal-men in his wolf form. The winged wolf made a terrified sprint through the legs of the metal-men and skidded behind Heatwave with his tale between his legs. “They are so… big!” The orange and white wolf peered around him, but was distracted by something. Heatwave ignored him.

“Let me get this straight, we are stuck here until you can figure out how to send us back home, but you don’t even know how you brought us here in the first place?” He pointed an angry finger at the Doc man who heaved a sigh before nodding. He picked up a strange contraption and started fiddling with it. 

“I’ll get right on it.” Doc zoned out as he worked.

“Three…..Two….One!” Boulder and Chase chanted under their breaths and Heatwave had a second to wonder what they were counting down to when there was a massive splash. Water splattered him and the others as he spun. 

“Blades, you freaking water-baby, get out of there!” He snarled as the other two giggled. 

“Why? The guy says we’re going to be here for a while.” Blades floated on his back as a man while he spoke but flipped over and dove under once he stopped. Heatwave held his breath for a heartbeat before letting it loose. 

“Yeah” Boulder ran to the end of the dock and jumped, making another massive splash with a cannonball. 

“Boulder. I don’t think that is so wise” Chase raced after him but skidded to a halt before he followed the two men in. “All you can do is doggy paddle!” 

“Chase is right Boulder, but it only means you have to be careful” Heatwave sighed as he walked over to join the blue haired man as he watched the green wolf paddle around the stakes for the dock. 

“Hey, if I don’t practice then how can I get better?” Boulder chuckled but ended in a cough as a wave slapped his muzzle. “I want to be at least half as good as Blades!” 

“I don’t think that will ever happen.” Heatwave chuckled, sitting down and letting his legs dangle off the dock, happy to ignore the people who brought them there. 

“It does seem unlikely.” Chase dropped down next to him as Blades finally came up for a breath. 

“Guys, it’s awesome down there. So much to see” The orange haired man chirped before diving under again. Heatwave rolled his eyes but a second later hands grabbed his legs. 

“Traitors!” He yelped as he was dragged into the water by Boulder and Blades. At the last moment, he grabbed Chase’s arm and pulled him in behind him. 

“Heatwave!” Chase yelled in shock as the water hit. He tumbled around slightly before he clawed his way to the surface. Grabbing the latter, he held his head above the water he jerked back as Chase surface next to him, shaking his hair from his face and splashing him with more water. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to drag you in” He flashed a small smile before turning to the other two who were busy laughing. 

“I am not usually one for revenge but right now….” Chase growled, taking a deep breath and striking out after the two. 

“Oh no! Swim Boulder, swim!” Blades slipped away and started to weave through the posts. Heatwave snickered under his breath and kicked off after him as Chase went after Boulder. He wasn’t the greatest swimmer, but he managed to keep up with Blades for a few minutes before he had to stop to catch his breath. 

“How is it that he can do that for so long?” Boulder panted out, still not recovered from his swim from his place sprawled out on the dock. Chase groaned next to him, watching the man with tired eyes. Heatwave dragged himself out of the water with a huff. 

“He’s a flyer. He has a lot of pent up energy, especially lately” Heatwave struggled against the water log tug of his clothes. They laid there for a few minutes but Heatwave didn’t relax. He was busy listening in to the conversation the strangers were having. He knew Blades was right being that they had time to do nothing but he wanted to make sure they weren’t in any danger. They may say they mean no harm but that meant nothing. 

“You do know that evesdropping is…” Chase started to whisper. 

“Shove it Chase. I know, but we don’t know them and I would really like to get into a forest soon. This place is freaking me out.” Heatwave 

“But Ratchet said swimming is good for Blades right now.” Boulder rolled onto his stomach and wrinkled his nose before sneezing out a few drops of water. 

“I know that too, which is why we are staying so long and not just making a run for the nearest tree line.” He muttered, sitting up and shaking off the rest of the water. “I’ll go talk to them” 

“Want us to come with you?” Chase hadn’t moved. Heatwave felt a rush of pity and shook his head. 

“Nah, I got this.” He started off. 

“Don’t lose your temper” Boulder called out roughly, his voice hoarser then usual due to coughing on sea water. 

“Not making any promises.” Heatwave replied under his breath, stepping forward and waiting for the people to notice him. It took several minutes and he found he didn’t mind. 

“Oh, great, you are here.” Doc turned to him and started to babble about something called science and how to get them back. He glanced at the boy with a confused look and the boy stepped forward. 

“What he’s saying is that he was right. It will take a few days to figure out what happened. But while he does that you can stay with us.” The child smiled but still shot a questioning look at an older man. 

“Of Course, they can stay with us. That way they’ll know when it’s time for them to go home.” The older man nodded in consent. 

“Or to keep an eye on us. Are you sure we can’t just stay in a forest?” Heatwave questioned but he felt a tickle at the back of his mind. Glancing over her shoulder he saw Blades crawling onto the docks while Chase and Boulder blinked hopefully at him. “Although, it seems my team would like to spend some time indoors.”

“Yes” Boulder jumped happily in the air and Chase managed a smile. 

“Then, it’s settled. I’ll head over to my lab.” Doc turned and walked off with his strange contraption. 

“You can ride home with us” The older man gestured to the metal-men who transformed back into vehicles. 

“Yeah, and get our upholstery all wet.” The red truck complained under his breath. Heatwave had opened his mouth to protest but at that he snapped it closed. If the other Heatwave didn’t like the thought of carrying them, then who was he to say no. 

“I guess after everything that has happened it would be easiest way to do things.” He waved his hand and his tiny pack moved forward. 

“Who are we going to..um, ride with?” Blades cocked his head to the side as he asked the question. The old man studied them for a second before taking a deep breath. 

“Heatwave can ride with me. Blades can ride in the firetruck. Boulder in the copter and Chase in the bulldozer.” The man pointed to each vehicle in turn and Heatwave heard a sigh of relief from Blades. He stifled a twinge of jealously that the strange metal-man that had his voice was also going to have Blades. Shaking it off he gave a small nod and the others moved off. He slid into the seat of a blue car with some apprehension as the old man took his seat next to him.

“My name is Charlie Burns, by the way.” The old man held his hand out and Heatwave eyed it before taking it. 

“Heatwave” He muttered.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get settled in but Heatwave has to answer questions and it comes to light that he needs a little help from Blades.

Heatwave stared at the large building with a tremor of apprehension. He hated buildings. He was a wolf and was meant to stay in a forest, not be gallivanting off with humans. As the vehicles drove into the building he fought his flight response to it and forced his body to remain relaxed. 

“Oh my goodness. This place is huge!” Blades voice echoed in what Charlie Burns called the coms. The others seemed to be enjoying their rides collectively. 

“Just don’t get used to it.” He muttered, knowing that they couldn’t hear him. He just couldn’t make his voice go any louder. The unloaded and the vehicles transformed once again. He watched Blades approach before eyeing the red giant that gave the orange haired man a lift. The giant did the same to him but he really didn’t care. Once he took a chance to study them, he knew they wouldn’t hurt them. 

“Are you sure this is the right course?” Chase always had a way of knowing what he was thinking. Sometimes. 

“They won’t hurt us. Trust me,” Heatwave turned to flash a sarcastic smile at his second in command, “I know what evil humans look like and these guys are the furthest you can get from them.” Chase nodded but there was a flash of something in his eyes. 

“Why do you joke about it?” His blue eyes wore a sadness that Heatwave wished he didn’t cause, but he knew that if he tried to explain it would lead to nowhere with him. 

“This is part of where these rescue vehicles stay.” Burns started to explain but Heatwave rolled his eyes. 

“Please do not lie to us. We can tell when someone is lying and since the big one here spoke like our Heatwave, well I don’t believe that they live just here.” Chase spoke up, making a gesture to the large area that would be considerably small for the giants. 

“Wow” The flying one murmured and Heatwave whipped around in shock. It was his Blades voice but coming from something that wasn’t his Blades. It was more shocking then hearing his own voice coming from one. 

“That’s my voice.” His Blades grabbed his arm sounding less then please. Heatwave reached back on instinct but turned his gaze to Burns, arching his eye in a way that said he needed to spill. 

“Dad” The boy stepped around Burns and pleaded with him. “They have a right to know”

“Huh” Heatwave grunted low and Chase shot him a look as if to tell him to shut it as Blades tightened his grip. 

“It’s getting closer.” Blade hissed in his ear. He glanced over his shoulder to see the flying giant pull back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, other little Blades” The giant seemed like he was in awe but all Heatwave did was give the hand on his arm a little pat. 

“Fine” Burns finally gave into the boy, his eyes softening as his arms dropped from where they had been crossed. 

“Noble!” The boy bounced up as if stung, “I can give them a tour”

“Ah, how about we all give them the tour.” The one female spoke up carefully, “Only to be hospitable to our guests I mean.”

“Or to keep an eye on us” His Chase snorted under his breath. “They all stink of fear just now.”

“Shush, they are just protecting their pup.” Boulder hissed, joining them in their mini conversation. 

“Let’s go then” Heatwave spoke up so everyone could hear. Burns got the hint and the tour started. They trailed behind them as they moved through the humans living courters. Heatwave stifled a snort when Blades saw the massive kitchen. 

“I can bake cookies,” He whispered, once again hanging onto Heatwave and shaking his arm in his excitement. 

“This is a platform that will take us down to where the bots live, though there is also the pole.” Burns lead them onto a strange circle and pulled a lever that made it move down, as they got a full view he waved his hand to a hole in the ceiling that had a pole through it that went all the way to the floor.

“Whooo” The boy, who Heatwave hadn’t noticed had left suddenly slid down the pole with a shout. 

“That looks like fun.” Boulder nudged Chase and the man huffed. 

“If this place is regulated for helping people then why is the pup running wild all over what is obviously a restricted area?” Chase muttered back.

“Let the pup play, Chase. He’s not doing any harm” Heatwave flinched slightly when the platform came to rest. The bunker, as it was called, was massive and equipped for the massive Bots to live somewhat comfortably. 

“I you want you can live down here as well or we can spruce up some of the guest rooms upstairs.” Burns seemed to be getting more and more nervous about then, though he was holding his composure well.

“We can stay down here.” Heatwave dipped his head to him and the man looked relieved. 

“We can set up cots over there or…” The boy started but stopped when the other humans glared at him. “We’ll leave you to get settled.” Heatwave arched his eyebrow as they left, taking the platform back up. With a happy noise, Blades shifted and started to wonder around the room. Chase and Boulder looked at each other for a second before they both started to explore as well. Heatwave walked over to a staircase and walked up it until he was eye level with the bots. 

“You have questions?” He looked the red one in the eye and thought for a moment that it smirked back at him. 

“Why is it that you know what ‘Bad humans’ are?” the blue bot asked in Chases voice. Heatwave huffed. 

“Going straight to the point, huh?” He took a deep breath before he gave his short answer. “We’ve meet bad humans is all. These ones are not the bad ones. They believe in helping, even when they fear the wolves that go bump in the night.”

“Wolves go bump in the night?” Chase-bot asked in a confused manner and Heatwave stifled a laugh. 

“Sometimes, but humans usually fear us. We don’t hurt them or bother them for that manner unless they do something to us first and we need to defend ourselves. They just get a little….jumpy.” he leaned against the rail as he spoke. 

“How is it like in your world?” Blades-bot clapped his hands excitedly. 

“Uh, it’s a forest that we live in and sometimes fight with Decepticons over territory so everyone in the pack can be fed and, you know, not enslaved.” Heatwave thought for a moment but came up blank on how to describe it any better. 

“You get to fight Decepticons?” Heatwave-bot gasped, his face turning envious. 

“It’s not as great as you might think it is.” Heatwave rolled one of his shoulders. It was an old injury from a battle he could barely distinguish from any of the others but it still ached it he used it too much, like swimming after Blades. 

“Hhmm” Heatwave-bot looked down at him for a moment but he just gazed back, unimpressed by any of it. 

“Are there any more questions? I don’t have any for you, though my pack members might have some.” Heatwave blinked calmly, unmoving from his relaxed position. 

“If you hurt any of our friends….” The Heatwave-bot lowered his voice and raised his hand in a threatening manner. 

“I told you. We do not harm humans. That is an order from Optimus Prime himself and it still stands here as it did at home.” He watched the understanding hit the bots and felt himself slump slightly in exhaustion and relief. He knew they wouldn’t hurt them because they were the good type, but if there was an Optimus Prime they still had a Prime.

“Hey Heatwave.” Blades called from the floor before stretching his wings out and flying up to him. “Hi other us’s” Blades waved at the bots before turning back to him. “We are trying to find a place to sleep tonight, but we want to make sure it’s not taken already.”

“Hmm, then you will need to ask our hosts.” Heatwave shoved Blades forward and the winged man stuttered for a second. 

“There are a few places that we can make comfortable for you and your….Er, pack members.” Boulder-bot stepped forward and saved Blades. They both fell into conversation as they moved off. 

“I take what I said back. I have a question. Does anyone else see how terrible this can turn into?” He cringed slightly as Blades landed on the massive greens bots shoulder. 

“Agreed” Heatwave-bot grumbled. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad. They’re kind of cute.” Blades-bot reached over and before Heatwave could duck, scratched him behind the ear. Even in his human form it felt nice and made him revert to his wolf form. In a second he was on his back letting the flying bot rub his stomach. 

“Hehehe” The Heatwave-bot started to chuckle darkly and he flipped back over, shoving the hand away with a paw. At the moment, he was grateful that he was a wolf so they couldn’t see his blush. He still needed to get to the ground and he wasn’t changing to his human form just yet, so there was only one thing to do. Taking a second to judge the positions of everyone he ducked under the banister and jumped. With a grunt, he landed on the Heatwave-bots shoulder and instantly slithered down so when he jumped again he was in position to hit the side of Chase-bot’s knee. The momentum sent him flying a little further as he shoved off from the knee joint and landed neatly on the ground. 

“Blow it out your…” Heatwave smirked but stopped short when he noticed movement at the top of the pole. The young human pup was sneaking back into the bunker. With a huff he walked away, not voicing the many curse words he had planned on calling the bots. “Watch your pup, he’s about to slip.” Heatwave walked away but flipped his ears back to listen. He could hear the others turn to each other, as if confused by what he said, but the Heatwave-bot was moving. There was a small yelp from the young human as he slipped off the pole and dropped but it was quickly followed by the sound of him being caught. 

“That was nice of you” Chase spoke low as he joined their group in the corner. Chase was always trying to convince him that he would be a good father and that he and Blades should get a few pups to raise. 

“Shove it. Is this where we are staying and does it have access to the outside.” Heatwave reached over and rested his paw on Boulder-bot to let him know that he was being addressed. 

“Oh yes, this place will be perfect and there is a little door there that will lead to a staircase that will go to the basketball court, I think.” Boulder-bot tapped his chin for a moment as he thought. “But we can bring in some cots and make it nice and cozy.”

“What are cots?” Chase asked. Heatwave slipped away before he heard the answer. The door did lead to a narrow staircase, which he followed up to a door. The whole thing looked old and a little rusty but for some reason he liked it better than anything he had seen in the town. At the end of the staircase was an old door, which gave way with a massive shove. 

“What are you doing?” A voice sounded behind him and he jumped, stumbling through the now opened door. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the human pup had followed him out. 

“Getting some air” Heatwave glowered at him before turning his back. The court was open but the ground was paved and left no room to be comfortable. Taking a deep breath when he didn’t hear the pup leave, he turned back to him. 

“Why are you getting some air? We all just got here.” The pup rocked backward and forward on his heels as he waited for his answer. 

“Because I don’t like humans.” He snapped, trying to keep the venom out of his voice but his words were still dripping with his disdain for them. The building was massive, but now that he had been inside he felt a little more confidant walking around the territory. 

“Why are you walking like that?” The pup trailed after him. 

“Like what?” He didn’t stop walking, turning the first corner. There were some bushes tucked next to the buildings and a few trees but other than that, all he could see was a fence. 

“Like your trying to be quiet but it hurts to move.” Heatwave shivered. If these humans gave him any more shocks he was going to have a heart attack.

“That’s because I’m being quiet. Why don’t you give it a try?” He turned the second corner and it was the same. The last part of the territory was the front which he saw when they came in. 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” The pup happily trailed as Heatwave made his way to the fence. “My name is Cody by the way.” 

“I don’t recall asking.” Heatwave turned and glowered at him. “Is there something in particular that you need?” 

“Need? No, but I have a lot of questions.” Cody didn’t seem bother by the glare, in fact, it was as if it amused him. 

“Ugh,” Heatwave took a deep breath before heading back to the door. He held it open without thinking and the pup ducked in. For a second he let the idea of slamming the door and escaping to explore some more but decided against it. As they walked into the bunker, all heads turned toward them.

“There you are.” Blades bounced over and pulled him in. He could hear Cody snicker as he was led away. “We found out what cots are and set up a little area to sleep.”

“Goodie” Heatwave muttered but there wasn’t any malice to it. He was starting to get hungry and the sun was already nearing the horizon. 

“Oh and they said they’ll have food ready in just a little bit” Blades let go of his hand to clap excitedly. 

“You are enjoying this way too much.” Heatwave sat on a cot that was shoved up against a wall and leaned back.

“You were having fun, before” Boulder pipped up from where he was stretched out across another cot. 

“That’s most likely because we have never seen the ocean before and we were in a bit of a shock from the transport.” Chase was flipping through a book with a slightly bored look on his face. 

“I really don’t care. I’m just happy we didn’t get separated.” Boulder rolled over and let his head hang off the edge of his cot. 

“Pizza is here!” The female human shouted, bringing down several flat boxes. Heatwave wrinkled his nose at the smell. 

“Oooo” Blades and Boulder raced up to her making her jump back in surprise. She dropped the boxes on a table and flipped open a few of them. 

“Might as well eat.” Chase murmured, giving Heatwave a shove from the back. He bit his lip as he walked forward. Blades turned to him with his cheeks budging and handed him a slice. 

“This is great!” Boulder handed one to Chase who took a bite. The blue haired man looked shocked before taking another bite that was so massive that it was almost the entire piece. Heatwave huffed before he took a small bite. He had eaten pizza before, but he was uneasy if it was going to make him sick. 

“How do you like it?” Blades nudged him to some seats that had been set up near the table and he let himself be towed alone. When he sat down he took another bite. It didn’t seem that bad. With a small smile he nodded and leaned back in his chair, but immediately sat back up. 

“What’s up?” Blades pressed his hand to Heatwaves bad shoulder, making him grunt in pain. 

“Is he hurt?” The young human male walked forward and placed his hand on the same shoulder. 

“I think it got wretched when we were dropped here. When we were swimming it took the pressure off but now it’s just acting up.” Heatwave explained as he fought off the others as they tried to see to him. “I’m fine”

“No, you need to put on a brace. This needs to be tended to.” The human fiddled with his shoulder and moved his arm around. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” Heatwave hid his pain by taking another bite of his pizza. 

“Will you stop that!” Blades growled low, being more of a command then a question. Blades pressed his hand over a sore spot and sighed. “It’s swollen.”

“M’ fine.” Heatwave spoke through a yawn. The human rubbed his nose between his eyes before reaching into his pockets. 

“Here, I’m going to wrap it up and you are going straight to bed after you are done eating.” The human pulled out a bandage but Blades took it from him. 

“I can do it and you don’t want to get bit.” The orange haired man flashed a smile. “He gets snippy when he’s hurt and Ratchet will be angry that I didn’t notice sooner.” 

“Ratchet?” The Boulder-bot asked suddenly, having followed them over from the new sleeping area. 

“Yes, he gave me a few lessons a while ago so I can do basic first aid to hold out until he gets to us. It was supposed to be more but then the war started throwing more battles and we couldn’t find the time.” Blades tugged Heatwaves jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head while he spoke. Heatwave was busy feeling like a rag doll as he was bandaged up. 

“Oh, that’s nice. What was he like?” Boulder-bot obviously caught Blades a little off guard but it only took him a second to answer. 

“A great medic and a scary grouch, even worse than Heatwave.” With a final tug and a tuck the bandages where in place and Blades helped him pull his shirt back on, but only wrapped his jacket around him shoulders. 

“Cool” Boulder-bot murmured, his eyes alight with curiosity. Blades shrugged it off and stole a box of pizza off the table. 

“Eat up and then straight to bed.” Blades dropped the box on his lap and he ended up sighing.

“Whatever. I’m tired anyway, tell the others not to stay up too long” Heatwave took one more piece before handing the box back to Blades. “And that goes to you too.” With another yawn that ended up popping his jaw, he headed over to the cots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. XP


	3. So much snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heatwave and the others get stuck in a snow storm with the kids. By the time they get home, some old wounds come to light. (A little angst)

Heatwave blinked open his eyes as a bright light shines above him. With a groan, he rolled over and sat up. His shoulder felt better and it didn’t even twinge when he tested his movements. Blades jumped off his cot and stretched before dropping down next to him. 

“Let me help you with that. It should be good now,” Blades unwound his bandages and moved the shoulder around. “Yep.” 

“Thanks.” Heatwave yawned and stood. “What’s the plan for today?” 

“I’m glad you asked.” Heatwave-bot suddenly leaned over then, making him jump. 

“Why? Do you have plans?” Blades bounded forward until he was inches away from the bot’s face. Heatwave hid a smirk, remembering when the orange and white wolf would do the same thing to him. 

“Uh, yes. Cody said he had a surprise for you all.” Heatwave-bot pulled back as Chase and Boulder joined them. 

“A surprise?” Chases asked, rubbing at his eyes. Boulder yawned, leaning heavily on the blue-haired man. 

“Heatwave!” Cody whined as he dropped down from the pole. “I wanted to tell them.” Heatwave-bot stood with a shrug before he changed into a vehicle. Cody ran up to them with a female pup in tow. “This is my friend Frankie.” 

“Hmn” Heatwave grunted with acknowledgement and arched an eyebrow. 

“We are going to show you something that’s going to make you day.” Frankie looked as excited as Blades was on any given day. “We have to drive to it thought.” 

“Oooo” Blades quickly walked over and hoped into the Heatwave-bot. 

“Come on” Cody and Chase joined Blades in his bot while Heatwave, Boulder and Frankie hopped into the Chase-bot. 

“Shouldn’t you get your parents?” Chase-bot asked. Heatwave hunkered down, hating that he could feel the words vibrate around him. 

“They are at the parade today and said you two can go the backroads. Everyone is going to be there.” Cody answered through the coms.

“What’s a parade?” Boulder tapped Frankie on her shoulder and she turned to him, explaining quietly.

“But Cody, what if something happened at the parade and we need to be there?” Chase-bot prodded further, causing Heatwave to rethink the choice of following the pup. 

“Nah, Boulder and Blades will be there if anything does happen.” Cody reassured the bot with practiced ease. After several minutes of driving, which was filled with many questions and answers between everyone before they reached where they were heading. He was breathless. 

“A forest?” Heatwave gaped at it, not even fully out of the vehicle. A slow grin spread across his face as Boulder shoved past him. 

“It’s only been a day but I missed it so much.” The green hued wolf appeared a second before he vanished into the trees. 

“Wait! We don’t know what’s in there.” Chase bounded after him, his paws sending up massive poofs of dust. 

“You coming Heatwave?” Blades scrambled into the trees with a yelp of excitement. Heatwave raced after him, shifted happily to his wolf form. The trees flicker by as he chased the orange and white wolf through the forest. It wasn’t like his home but it was closer than the city with all the soulless technology.

“This is great.” Blades laughed, always a few feet in front of him. The sound of paws near him and the occasional flash of blue or green proved that Boulder and Chase were near him. After ten minutes of flat out running, they started to loop back around. It took several minutes but they skidded to a halt back where they started all panting from their freedom run.

“That was….” Frankie was standing on the Heatwave-bots shoulder, her eyes wide in shock. 

“What?” Heatwave shifted back to human and stretched. 

“Uh, we’ve never really seen what a wolf can do.” Cody was sitting on Chase-bots shoulder, his shock fading. “We grew up with the miracles of tech, but the raw power of wolves.” 

“Hehe” Heatwave leaned against the tree as he chuckled. He glanced over to see Blades rolling around in a patch of grass.

“We wolves are designed to live without tech, in a forest, catching our own food and surviving.” Chase sat with his back straight and his tail tucked close. “We have to be fit to survive, and to defeat the Decepticons.” 

“Ugh, we finally get a break from them so please let it drop.” Heatwave huffed, scrubbing his back against the tree. Boulder lifted his from where he was smelling some flowers. 

“They are evil, so let’s not talk about it in a place so peaceful.” The green wolf turned and buried his face in the rose bush. 

“Scared you’ll jinx it?” Heatwave teased, slumping down the tree and kicking his legs up on one of the exposed roots. 

“Wait, what are Decepticons?” Frankie asked as the Heatwave-bot lowered her to the ground. 

“I’ll tell you later. First let’s go for a hike.” Cody joined her on the ground and waved his hand at a trail. 

“We’ll stay here.” Heatwave-bot eyed the narrow path that would be a pain for them to try to make their way through with the bulk. “Unless you want us to come.”

“No, we know the trail and with the wolves with us, nothing bad will happen.” Cody started up the trail. Frankie followed, and Heatwave gave a groan. He shifted to wolf and trotted after the two. The others followed, Boulder bounding past first with Chase on his tail. 

“Keep your coms on.” Chase called after them. 

“Hey,” Blades stopped next to him, their shoulders brushing with every step. Heatwave felt his tail wag in delight but quickly stilled it. “This place is amazing. I know you don’t like the buildings and the city, but this forest. It’s beautiful.”

“It is. Do you think you need to rest or can you make this trail?” Heatwave leaned over and sniffed the others faint scars. 

“I feel fine right now. The swimming idea is really making me stronger, but I don’t know this trail.” Blades nudged his nose away before giving it a small like of reassurance. When Blades saw the uncertainty that Heatwave knew was written clearly on his face, he rolled his eyes. “I’ll be the first to tell you if I need to rest, but come on. The injury is months old, it’s healed.” 

“If you say so, but I’ll hold you to your word that you’ll tell me.” Heatwave narrowed his eyes before looking ahead. His two pack mates had positions themselves on either side of the pups, thought the pups didn’t seem to notice as they hiked up the trail. “Let’s go help the others.”

“Yeah, like they can’t handle keeping two human pup’s safe.” Blades teased, bounding ahead off him to catch up with them. Heatwave laughed under his breath as he trotted after them. The trail was nice, thought it was very human which made the wildlife steer clear. 

“I don’t even know how we got roped into pup sitting.” He complained even though he didn’t really mind. He always had a soft spot for pups.

“Oh hush.” Blades murmured as Heatwave caught up. They brought up the rear as the pups lead the way. It winded around the mountain and made its way up. It would take a lot of hassle for the Bots to make their way up to the them. The strange thought drifted across his mind the second that Cody got a call on his com. 

“Bots, we need all hands-on deck here.” Burns stern voice was slightly strained. 

“We need to drop the kids off real quick first but they are a good ten-minute hike up the mountain.” Heatwave-bot answer imminently. 

“And it isn’t a trail we can travel.” Chase-bot added on. Cody looked lost for a second but before he could say anything Heatwave stepped forward. 

“You two go. We can get these two down the mountain and even home if we have to.” He spoke to Cody and saw delight on his face.

“He’s right dad. We will be perfectly safe here for the half hour it will take for this to be over.” Cody calmed down but he waited for Frankie to nod before he continued. “We’ll be safe. What could go wrong?” 

“Oooh” Blades flattened his ears, “Don’t jinx it.” There was silence on the other end. 

“Fine, it’s the best idea we got.” Burns didn’t sound pleased at the plan but there was more rush in his voice now. “Heatwave, Chase, we need you down here.” 

“On own way.” Heatwave-bot growled and Heatwave heard them taking off from where he stood. 

“I hate how loud they are.” He muttered. The other wolfs nodded or grunted in agreement but the kids looked at him in confusion. 

“You can hear them from here?” Frankie gasped, jumping slighting as she tried to see the bots. Heatwave rolled his eyes at her antics considering the trail started on the other side of the mountain. 

“Why don’t we start back down?” Boulder sniffed the air, a strange look on his face. Heatwave sniffed as well and felt his stomach drop. 

“Hey, Boulder.” Heatwave called the wolf over under his breath. “You think it’ll snow? I smell snow, and a lot of it.” 

“I know, but it doesn’t happen as fast as this but this is a major storm. I know I have the best nose for this thing, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” Boulder ducked his in apology but lifted it to sniff again. “It’s coming fast! We’ll all be under five or more feet in less than ten minutes.” As Boulder spoke the sky darkened with heavy clouds. 

“It’s alright Boulder, this wasn’t natural.” Heatwave took a deep breath. The temperature had already dropped several degrees. “We are headed back down now.” He shifted to human as he turned to the kids who had started to shiver. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Frankie spoke through chattering teeth and Heatwave wrapped his arm around her. The kids were dressed for warm weather, and if they stayed out in the cold too long they would be in danger. 

“Blades” Heatwave nodded to him and the wolf shifted to a man, spreading his wings so they wrapped around the two kids as Heatwave pulled back. “Chase, Boulder, head down to the tree I was leaning against earlier. Dig down and make a den we all can weather this out in. Blades and I will bring the kids down to you.” The two nodded and bolted down the trail. Heatwave reached out and pulled Frankie back to him, tucking her away from the wind that picked up. 

“I can try to call my family.” Cody fiddled with his com but it fizzled. No matter how much that he tried to fix it, his fingers shook as he tried, and ended up dropping it. The com clattered down the rocks and shattered. “Uh-oh” 

“That doesn’t matter now, we need to focus on what we can do.” Heatwave gasped as a breeze hit him, making him stumble backward slightly. Frankie pressed closer to him as the first few snowflakes started to fall. Blades and Cody headed down with Heatwave following with Frankie. They moved as fast as they could, pushing the children until it became to dangerous and they had to slow. Even with them moving as fast as they could, it still took twenty minutes for them to get to the mouth of the trail. Heatwave gathered up the girl with one arm, his other shoulder was too stiff from the cold to move. A foot of snow had already gathered and with Blades right behind him carrying Cody. 

“Boulder! Chase?” Heatwave staggered slightly, unsure where excately where he left the tree. He peered through the wall of snow the best he could until they landed on movement. Boulder was pressing snow around the roots of the tree. 

“Heatwave?” Chase appeared out of nowhere, one side of his body caked with snow. “It’s all done.” 

“Good, get in.” Heatwave passed Frankie to Chase and they trudged to the tree. Boulder sighed in relief and slid into a nearly invisible hole that was barely larger enough for them to get through. 

“Pass them in.” The voice called out, chittering from the cold. Chase shoved Frankie in and shifted before he followed. Heatwave helped Blades push Cody after the others. 

“Put the kids on either side of Blades, with you two on the edges. Blades, cover them with your wings and make sure everything in tucked in tight.” Heatwave commanded, sliding in enough to see what they were doing. Cody and Frankie were pressed close to Blades side, the heat he was giving off keeping them warm. Boulder, his fluffy wolf form covering most of Cody to block out the cold. Chase did the same to Frankie, with Blades draping his wings over all of them to trap the heat in. 

“And you?” Blades looked up as Heatwave slid in. He twisted so he was blocking most of the entrance with his bulk. Blades stared at him with worry in his eyes. 

“I’ll keep watch.” Heatwave peered out and stifled a sigh. It was all white. The edges of the hole slowly growing closer. He turned and rested his head on his paws, closing his eyes against his growing headache. The others settled in for the long haul and they all started to doze. 

Heatwave suddenly jerked awake from his doze, terrified that one of the young had passed away from cold while he was out. He craned his neck to see the both breathing deeply. He slowly turned back and blinked in shock to see that the entrance was about the size of a dinner plate. Heatwave huffed, sniffing through the hole and found that it was still snowing. 

 

“Try to relax.” Blades whispered. Heatwave glanced at him, but Boulder let out a massive snore making them both grunt in surprise. 

“I’m fine.” He flicked his tail closer when he realized it was turning numb.

“And freaking out and checking on the kids?” Blades asked, more than a little cheeky. 

“Ugh, why do I put up with you?” He dropped his head down, his ears flattened in embarrassment. 

“Cause you need me.” The winged wolf chuckled sleepily before he fell silent. Heatwave watched as the wolves breathes slowed until he was dozing. Heatwave himself felt his eyes start to drift shut, but there was something tickling his ears. Flicking then around he saw that the hole closed completely. He slowly sat up but found that his forepaw was stuck, folded up against his chest. He growled in frustration as he tried to stretch it out but all it did was wiggle stiffly. 

A strange noise broke through the silence and he stared at the snowed in hole. Getting his working legs under him, he took a deep breath and stuck his nose through it. Snow jammed into his nose, collapsed over his face and fell into his ears. Shoving his head out and shaking the snow from his face he glanced around. There were several feet of snow around him, their trail to the den already invisible. Only a few stray flakes were falling now. 

“Hey!” A voice called out, no longer muffled. Heatwave narrowed his eyes as Burns appeared with the Doc, glancing frantically around. 

“Burns!” Heatwave called out, but as he tried to shove his way out a snow drift fell from the tree right on top of him and knocked his legs out from under him. With a grunt and massive heave he managed to poke his head up. He opened his mouth again as he struggled to stand, his leg sill folded up under him. 

“Here’s one” Boulder-bot suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and plucked him out of the snow. Heatwave gasped in shock, his tail curling up. He was swung around and dropped onto a trail that had been cleared away.

“Where are the others? Where is my daughter?” Doc questioned him rapidly, but stopped when his eyes landed on Heatwaves shoulder. “You’re hurt? When did this happen? Are the kids alright?”

“Shut it!” Heatwave snarled, cringing in pain. “There over there under the tree.” 

“What?” The Doc and Burns raced over to the tree but they skidded to a halt when Blades popped his head out of the hole. 

“Is it done snowing?” The orange wolf yawn and clawed his way out, pausing to shake off the snow. Heatwave quickly laid down so he didn’t notice that his shoulder wasn’t working. 

“Frankie?” Doc whispered, still in a bit of a shock at seeing Blades. 

“Here Daddy!” the little girl exploded out of the den and sent snow flying. 

“Baby girl” Doc gathered her up in his arms in a bone crushing hug before setting her back down. The snow came up to her chest and he quickly picked her up again. 

“Are you hurt? Any frost bit?” He asked as he walked back up to the path. 

“Where did she come from, and where’s Cody?” Burns turned back to the den as Chase slipped out. 

“As Heatwave stated before. We are designed to survive the worst nature has to throw at us.” The wolf yawned before as he stepped to stand beside Blades, who was playing a little in the snow drift. 

“Chase is right, dad.” Cody clambered out awkwardly and grabbed the hand his father offered. “It’s actually really warm in there once everyone was in it. And they lined the bottom with sticks and leaves so the ground wasn’t even that cold.” Cody spoke through the hug he received from his father, and all the way up to the cleared path. 

“You three good?” Heatwave studied them as they made their way up to him. 

“Boulder pulled a nail out when he was digging out the den, but he’ll be fine.” Chase reported as the wolf in question held up a paw. 

“Heatwave?” Blades growled and he flinched. He slowly turned to look at the wolf. 

“Yes?” He asked but the other just narrowed his eyes. “So, it turns out cold doesn’t mix with a busted shoulder.” He flattened his ears and sat back up. He foreleg remained pinned to his chest and struggled slightly.

“Huh?” Boulder turned away and hid his face. 

“You can’t move it?” Chase stepped forward and blocked his view of Boulder as he got control of himself. 

“Um..” Heatwave frowned as he tried to move his shoulder again but this time it uncurled slightly. “Ha, that an improvement.” 

“Ugh, that’s bad Heatwave.” Blades shifted to human and spun to the Boulder-bot. “Are you the only one that can take us back to that building?” 

“He can take you and Heatwave home. Then the others can come back to us. The snow is already melting and the weather machine is off.” Burns explained calmly, nodding to the bot to show that’s what he should do. Blades reached down and pulled Heatwave to his feet in his human form before shoving him toward the bot as he transformed. 

“Thank you” Blades called over his shoulder as he dragged Heatwave away. 

 

==========================  
Heatwave stretched out in the pile of blankets with ease. Blades had fiddled with his shoulder, massaging it until he could touch the ground again. He wasn’t allowed to put weight on it when his friend was done. Blades had tucked against his side and they both dozed. It had hurt some, but now that it had loosened up and they had warmed it became numb. He blinked slowly at nothing. They were hidden away from everyone but he could still see most of the Bunker. He took the time to study it. Heatwave laughed softly, his train of thought bouncing around. Graham had given him a small pill to eat to relieve the pain and it made everything fuzzy. There was the sound of a door opening and footsteps. 

“How is this even possible?” Kade’s voice boomed out and Heatwave flicked his ears. 

“I’ve told you how. The real question is, why is this other Heatwave so… Different?” Doc answered in his own strange way. They all stopped at the top of the stairs and he pretended to sleep. Blades grunted and rolled against him so he was draped over him. 

“He’s been through things and so has Blades.” Chase pipped up with a tired voice. 

“Uh, should we really be telling them this?” Boulder asked but Heatwave knew Chase wouldn’t listen, it wouldn’t be any point to keep them in the dark. 

“No, Heatwave is still recovering and Blades still isn’t as strong as he once was.” Chase took a deep breath before he continued. “When we were younger, several years ago, Heatwave was captured by Decepticons who turned around and sold him to a group of humans.” 

“What?” There was several horrified voices. 

“They weren’t good people. They knew that we weren’t just animals and that’s why they want us. To keep us as pets or to set us loose so they can hunt us down for fun.” Boulder growled, fury dripping from his every word. 

“Anyway, it took the Autobots about a month to find him, and it wasn’t pretty. He could barely stand from lack of food and water. Physically he’s fine.” Chase started up with the story.

“Except for the shoulder wound you gave him Doc,” Boulder added. Heatwave could just see the look on both their faces in his mind. 

“But mentally? You are the first humans he has seen and talked to since we pulled him out.” Chase sighed, “So, I’m asking you. Please don’t corner him or ask a lot of questions about it.” 

“Wow” Burns murmured, shocked by all the information. 

“Wait, what happened to Blades?” The female, Dani, spoke up thickly as if she had been crying. 

“He was by a road that crosses through our territory. A human hit him with their car and just left him there. That’s why he swims so well. It was Ratchets way to get his back legs strong again because they were broken.” Boulder sighed when he finished talking. “We almost lost both of them.” 

“But we didn’t” Chase voice sounded closer and there was the sound of them making their way down. 

“Yeah, but when will almost become not enough.” Boulder suddenly settled into the blanket on the other side of the blankets. Heatwave kept his eyes closed as Chase settled down at the very end and they both heaved massive sighs. 

“Nice gossip you two” Blades grumbled before pressing his face against Heatwaves.

“Ooops.” Boulder and Chase cringed at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, XP


	4. Relaxation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves spend their time to relax and act like pups again.

Heatwave smiled as he watched the family of humans play with the bots as they ran around. The kids and the parents were playing some game with a ball and a hoop suspended off the ground with Boulder and Chase running around them. He still didn’t know how the family got those two to act like pups again but it didn’t matter to him. The others were washing some of the bots down. 

“It’s nice out.” Blades murmured slightly. Heatwave huffed out a laugh.

“Have I become so boring that you resort to talking about the weather?” He asked, finally lifting his head to give the other a lick on the cheek. 

“Yes, I admit it. You bore me” Blades took on a dramatic voice sitting up with a paw on his chest before mock fainting, right across Heatwaves back. Heatwave stifled a chuckled as he sat, making the other roll off with a grunt. He froze when he realized several of the humans and all of the bots stopped to stare at them. 

“What?” Blades hoped to his feet before glaring at them. “There’s no danger here, at all. No Decepticons. We can finally relax without the threat of a sneak attack or them trying anything!” As if to prove his point, Blades jumped up and started to tug on Heatwaves ear. 

“Hey!” He spun as the wolf let go and bolted. “I’ll get you for that.” He bounded after him, chasing him around the yard but this time he didn’t all out race. His shoulder was still stiff so all he managed was a fast jog. 

“That’s what you think. I’m faster than all of you.” Blades boasted but let out a yelp as Chase and Boulder started after him. 

“Let’s test that theory of yours then” Boulder hollered out as he tried to catch Blades, but the faster wolf just dodged him. Chase jumped forward but Blades skidded under the blue wolf. By the time this all happened, Heatwave slipped around so he was in position. 

“Got you!” He tackled Blades, the momentum making them tumble over themselves a few times before coming to an entangled stop. There was a second of silence before the two of them burst out in laughter. Heatwave untangled himself and sat, looking more than a little cocky. 

“You just got lucky” Blades righted himself and dropped into a crouch. 

“Well then I’m so lucky that I still beat you with a busted shoulder.” He smirked before jumping. Blades rolled away, right into Chases paws. The blue wolf pounced, while Heatwave nearly got blind-sided by Boulder. The four of them mock fought for several minutes until there was a loud shout. 

“Chief Burns! How can you let wild beasts fight in your own front yard like that?” A rather large man in a suit charged forward. 

“Mayor, they are just playing.” Burns tried to explain, making Heatwave stop and walk over to his side with his head cocked to one side while the others continued to roll around. 

“That doesn’t look like playing to me.” The Mayor man leaned back further as Heatwave took a step forward. A thrill of delight came through him and he took another step forward. He eyed the man before giving a low bark. Without looking he knew the others had stopped. A second pasted before they surrounded the man, poking him with their noses and circling him. 

“What are they doing?” Mayor squeaked, the smell of fear coming from him. Heatwave gave a grunt, and they all wondered off. “I guess they can stay, but they have to behave.” The man fled. Once he was out of sight, Burns turned on him. 

“What was that about?” He asked, though it was obvious that he was furious. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Heatwave flopped over on the black concrete and rubbed his shoulder into the warmth. 

“He smelled like hot dogs.” Boulder licked his lips as understanding came to Burns face. 

“The Mayors was eating the leftovers from the parade.” Burns sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and Heatwaves realized he was trying to hide his laughter. 

“You all surrounded him like that because he smelled like Hot dogs?” Kade was full on smiling. 

“Well, I guess” Chase shot a glance at Heatwave before he bounded back to join Boulder with the human who still had the ball. 

“Wait, are you sure you weren’t just doing that to mess with him.” Dani lifted the ball higher as Boulder tried to snatch it away. 

“Maybe…” Chase ducked his head, looking ashamed of himself. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Chase.” Heatwave teased but Blades walked over and nipped his ear. 

“How’s your shoulder?” The wolf licked it and Heatwave sighed. It was growing stiff again. “Ah, back to resting.” Heatwave headed back to their spot, which was under the fire escape. It was nice and shaded, but as the sun went up as well as the heat of the day, it became even nicer. 

“Just don’t do it again.” Burns went back to playing ball, and everyone soon followed suit. Heatwave settled down with Blades right next to him. He leaned over and stretched out, enjoying the heat and the closeness of Blades. The sounds of others faded as Blades started to massage his shoulder and he drifted off.

=================  
Heatwave jerked up in shock. It was past midday. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. He was alone. For a moment, he wondered if he was still sleeping and if this was a nightmare until Burns appeared around the corner. 

“Oh, I just came to wake you.” The chief stopped and Heatwave changed to human. “We were just about to have lunch, a barbeque.” 

“Where are the others?” He fought back a yawn and rolled his shoulder. It wasn’t so stiff but it still felt weak. 

“Just around front.” Burns started to lead the way but stopped. “How long have you and Blades been a item?” 

“Uh, what?” Heatwave stuttered as his face heated up. 

“So not yet?” Burns cocked his head to the side. 

“It’s none of your business, and we’ve been together for a few years.” Heatwave snapped his mouth shut as the other man smirked. 

“Now that sounds more likely with the way you two act.” The old man took a deep breath before continuing. “I think Blades is looking for something more.” 

“What…? Oh.” Heatwave realized what he meant. Blades had started to play more with some of the pups when they would visit the Autobot base. He was also terrified when the two kids had been in danger the day before, but kept his cool to get them to safety. 

“Yeah, might want to see to that. I know you both make great fathers.” Burns walked away and Heatwave stood there in shock. He took a few more seconds to compose himself before he headed in. He almost lost it when he saw Blades playing with Cody and Frankie.

“Hey, you need to try this.” Boulder grabbed him and dragged him over to a table covered in food. A plate was placed into his hands and was soon piled high with food. He was spun around and shoved over to a second table, but one with several chairs with the others eating. Heatwave snorted at the treatment before sitting down. The food was delicious and he quickly polished off his plate. 

“I got it. I can send the wolves back.” Doc ran into the building, waving his strange device around. “Ooo, are those pickles?” 

You can send us home?” Blades walked over and sat next to him with a plate of food, which Heatwave stole some bites off. 

“Yes, but we have to get you down to the docks so you’ll go back to the same dimension.” Heatwave sighed, knowing there was something that would make it more difficult. “Yes, the thing is that if we do it anywhere else other than the dock, it will send them to a third dimension and not their own.”

“And if you send us home at the docks and we aren’t in our proper dimension?” Boulder asked, somehow following the scientist’s ramblings. 

“I created a devise that will give you the ability to contact us through whatever makes up the space between dimensions. We send part of it with you and then you can call us back to tell us if it’s a hit or miss.” He spoke between mouthfuls of barbeque. 

“Should we really trust this…um” Blades eyed the scientist but sighed. “I suppose we have no other choice.”

“Yep” Heatwave smiled at him before turning back to the group. “Is there a plan to get us to the docks?”

“Sort of. We can easily drive you there but it cuts through town and if someone stops us, you’ll have to be in public.” Burns glanced around as if he was trying to get a better idea. “We can head out after we are all done eating.” 

“Got it” Heatwave met each of his pack mate’s eyes and they all nodded. They were ready to go. 

“Then after lunch it is.” Burns turned away to fix up his own plate. 

“Ah” Cody complained quietly to himself but Frankie smiled. 

“Does this mean we can travel between dimensions.” She shook her father’s arm but he shook his head. 

“This is going to be put in the best-left-forgotten vault and it is staying there for the rest of time.” Doc spoke in a stern voice that Heatwave didn’t think he could muster up. 

“Ohhh” Frankie slumped and walked away in a pout. Blades gave a soft chuckled before leaning against Heatwave’s shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t you think it’ll be better to head over there now? It’ll be closer to the time we arrived.” Boulder asked as he gnawed on rib bone. 

“You’re right!” Doc dropped his plate. “We need to go!” There was a hassle of movement as they all scrambled to get into the bots and they tore out of the building. Heatwave was jammed into the Heatwave-bot with Blades practically on his lap. 

“We need to be there by…um, give me a second.” Doc started but stopped when he tried to finish his calculations. The drive lasted only a few minutes and Heatwave could say he minded the seating. 

“Here we are.” Heatwave-bot opened the doors and they piled out. Blades bounded to the end of the dock but skidded to a stop to peer into the water. Heatwave followed more slowly as everyone else circled around Doc. 

“Now it’ll take me a few seconds to find the correct time.” Doc murmured. Heatwave glanced over his shoulder as Chase and Boulder broke off from the group. 

“You two ready?” Heatwave asked as they made their way toward them. Boulder nodded rather sadly but Chase waited until he was next to Heatwave to answer. 

“I am more than ready to leave.” Chase groaned but a flash of whitish blue light surrounded them. A second later they landed in the forest. Heatwave glanced around to see that it was the exact place they had left. 

“Boulder, Chase, see what around us.” Heatwave commanded when he saw Blades face. 

“I didn’t even get to say good bye.” The orange wolf murmured after the others vanished into the bushes.

“Hmn, I know you really liked them but I have a proposition for you” Heatwave shuffled his paws in the dirt as he tried to find the right words. “How about we go to the nursery for… um.” Heatwave stopped when Blades let out a high-pitched squeal. 

“Yes, I want a pup!” Blades tackled him to the ground and attacked his face with licks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. Please comment. XP

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with the rescue bots. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
